


Where do we go from here?

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... where do we go from here?", she ventured at last, "We still friends?".<br/>Jane sighed. "I don't think it's that easy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we go from here?

The rain continued to pour down – as if to wash away all that had happened in the last few weeks.

Lisbon made her slow way to the attic, pausing a moment before entering.

Jane was sitting on his makeshift bed, staring blankly at the window. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Cautiously, she approached and sat down beside him – her hands carefully folded in her lap.

"How are you?", she asked him at length.

His lips twitched slightly. "Fine, I guess".

Silence fell again. Both of them knew that his statement couldn't be entirely true.

The almost decade-long chase for Red John was finally over. They had caught him at last.

And Lisbon could sense that Jane still had mixed feelings about that.

He felt grateful to the members of the team for their help. Disappointed, because he hadn't been able to exact his revenge all by himself. Confused about what to do with his life now.

He had so many things to sort out. Grief over his long-lost family. Guilt. Regret. Even anger, maybe.

After all, she had taken from him what he had most longed for – Red John himself.

"So… where do we go from here?", she ventured at last. "We still friends?"

Jane sighed. "I don't think it's that easy".

Lisbon bit her lip. She had actually seen that coming. No need for her to break down and cry.

She honestly believed she had made the right choice, so she was going to live with the consequences.

"Understood".

She stood up and made to leave. Surely she didn't expect Jane to grab her wrist in order to stop her.

"Wait. I don't think you got my meaning".

"Jane, it's okay if you don't want us to be friends anymore. It's just… I can't stand… please, don't say anything else".

Her voice broke near the end, and she hated herself for revealing her own vulnerability. She tried to wrench her wrist free, but Jane didn't let go.

"I don't want to hurt you. Sit down again. Please".

Lisbon unwillingly complied. "I don't need your pity, Jane".

"I'm not pitying you. I just have something to explain".

She braced herself for the ordeal. "All right. Fire away".

"I never said I wanted our friendship to be over. Things have changed, however – and I'd probably have to adjust accordingly".

"I see. Well, take your own time. As far as you're happy, I'm fine with whatever you choose to do".

He smirked a little. "It won't take long. There's just one thing I need to make out".

"Really?", she remarked tiredly. She hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about, and she definitely didn't feel like asking him.

"Yeah", he confirmed. "And I'd really appreciate if you could do me a favor".

"Just name it, Jane".

"Promise me you're not going to punch me on the nose".

His odd request caught her completely off guard. "What should I want to punch you for?"

"For this", he simply stated, as he cupped her cheek and led her lips to meet his own.

At first she went completely numb with bewilderment. Then, as the warmth of his lips finally registered, she allowed herself to respond to the kiss.

When he pulled back a little, she half-expected to find some kind of _oh-what-have-I-done_ look across his face. To her surprise, she didn't. There was no trace of guilt or regret in him.

His eyes were sparkling with something else – amusement, maybe?

"Still want us to be _just_ friends?", he inquired after a moment – a hint of mischief in his otherwise affectionate voice.

She swatted his arm repeatedly. "You… you… How could you do this to me? I thought you were mad at me about Red John's arrest. I really thought you were going to quit our friendship this time".

"Ouch! You promised not to punch me, Lisbon".

"You deserve it. Besides, you asked me not to punch _your nose_. Be more precise next time you name your terms".

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah", she whispered against his lips, as – of their own accord – her arms found their way around his neck.


End file.
